1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet roller dispenser and, more particular, to a sheet roller dispenser that accommodates a plastic bag roll, a toilet tissue roll, a paper towel roll, etc. and allows users to easily and conveniently separate one sheet unit by pulling.
2. Description of Related Art
A current plastic bag, toilet tissue, or paper towel is shaped continuously in a sheet wound in a roll for package and transportation convenience. The sheet has a dotted line formed between two adjacent sheet units to allow sellers or consumers to separate one unit from the roll by pulling to tear at the dotted line, which is a most common way to take the sheet unit in daily life. However, when breaking the sheet at the dotted line, the user has to hold the roll by one hand and pull the sheet unit at the free end by the other hand until the sheet unit is separated from the roll. If the user does not hold the roll well, the plastic bag roll, the toilet tissue roll, or the paper towel roll will be loose and in a mess, so that the user needs to rewind the sheet. Therefore, although the plastic bag, the toilet tissue, or the paper towel shaped in a roll is convenient in package and transportation, it is still inconvenient in use, because the user has to use both hands to take the sheet unit by pulling.